Through the Eyes of Snowflake
by No Sleep Cuz I'm Awake
Summary: Snowflake is Soda's girlfriend. What happens when one night she goes into labor without knowing she was pregnant? Will her baby live? Will Soda stay with her to help raise the baby?
1. Chapter 1

**Again, this is a reuploaded story. I just made a few changes to this story. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS!**

I woke up in the comfort of my bed in my apartment. My parents are dead and I couldn't bring myself to live in the same house I grew up in with my parents so I got an apartment in case if you were wondering. I got out of bed and went to my bathroom. I took a shower and was done in 20 minutes. I got dressed and was rubbing my hair with a towel when somebody knocked on my door. I went to answer it. It was my boyfriend.

"Hey, Snowflake." my boyfriend, Sodapop Curtis said, kissing me.

"Hi." I said as he walked in and sat down on my couch.

I sat down next to him.

"How's the gang?" I asked.

Me and Soda are part of a gang called the Greasers. We live on the west side of town and we don't have it easy unlike the Socs who are rich snobby kids who live on the south side. They have it real easy.

"Same." Soda said, holding my hand.

"Don't you have work?" I asked.

"I forgot to tell you that me and Steve got two weeks off with pay. My boss gave us our paychecks yesterday."

"So it was like triple payday?" I asked, smiling.

He nodded in agreement. We shared a passionaite kiss.

"Snow?" Soda asked.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking maybe you wanted to have lunch at the Dingo later today." he asked.

"Sure. I'd like that."

We both got up off the couch and I walked Soda to the door.

"I'll pick you up at 12:00." he said.

"Perfect. I'll see you then."

We kissed and he left.

Snowflake: that's not a nickname. It's my real name. Everybody calls me Snow, though. My parents named me that because I was born in the winter. I'm 17. I have long, sleek, jet-black hair. It's frosted on the tips. My eyes are a deep, chocolate brown. I carry a knife with me where ever I go for safety. I've done that since I was 14. A year after I moved to Tulsa. It was when I met Soda and the rest of the Greasers. After learning how much touble I could get into, I started carrying one.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

At 12:00, I was waiting for Soda. I was wearing some jeans and a t shirt. Nothin' fancy.

Somebody knocked on my door. I was guessin it was Soda. I opened it and saw Soda standin there.

"Hey." he said to me and he held out a small box.

"Aww. That's so sweet. You didn't have to get anything for me." I said, smiling and accepting the box.

"Well, tomorrow is going to be our first year anniversary."

"I forgot. You definitatly are a better boyfriend than I am girlfriend.

I opened up the box and saw a sliver necklace with a half heart. I picked it up and noticed he was wearing the same necklace, but it was the _other _half.

"I love it." I said, pulling him into a hug.

He turned me around and I lifted up my hair and he clasped it around my neck. I turned back around and pulled him close to me and kissed him passionatly for at least a minute.

"Well we better go now." Soda said, offerring me his hand and I took it and we were walking to the Dingo.

As we walked to the Dingo, we stayed side by side.

"Greasers." an icy voice from behind us said.

We both turned around and about five Socs stood before us.

"We ain't gonna let you escape."

They pulled out a blade. The only thing I could think of was running as fast as I could.


	2. Chapter 2

"We aren't gonna let y'all escape." the Soc repeated.

"Just give us gorgeous and we'll leave you alone, grease." another Soc said.

"Not on your life." Soda spat.

The Socs just laughed.

"C'mon. We'll show you some real action." a blonde Soc said.

"Fuck off." I said, giving them the finger.

The Socs laughed again and left. I turned to Soda.

"Thanks so much for standing up for me." I said.

"No problem." he said.

We countinued our walk to the Dingo. Staying side by side. When we got there, we sat down at a booth and we were talking.

"Snow, can I ask you something?" Soda asked.

"Sure."

"How would you feel about me moving in with you?"

I was in shock. Soda was thinking about moving in with me?

"I'd be down with it." I said excitedly.

Soda moved closer to me.

"That's great. I'm going to wait two years until I'm eighteen though." he said.

"That's fine. As long as my boyfriend is with me."

Soda went to get us a soda we could share. It wasn't long before he returned with a large soda. He sat down. We were sipping on the soda and talking.

"Are you ready?" Soda asked as soon as we were finished with our drink

"Yeah." I said.

We walked back to my apartment.

We make it to my apartment and I pull Soda into my bedroom. Lips connecting powerfully no space between us and we begin to undress ourselves. We go on to the bed and Soda straddles me, moving his hips back and forth. We both make noises as we move together and finally reach our high point breathing hard we collapse next to one another. Soda takes notice that I'm exhausted and presses a kiss to my forehead.

It's going to be great when he starts living here...


	3. Chapter 3

I ran into the living room and grabbed the phone. I called Soda. The phone rang three times before he picked up. I told him what was going on and he told me he'd be there in 2 minutes and he was going to drive me to the hospital.

I hung up the phone and violent cramps suddenly started to attack me. They hurt so bad that I could hardly stand up. I slowly fell to the ground, nearly screaming. I heard somebody knocking on the door. I tried to answer, but all that came out was a scream. The next thing I knew, the door was open and Soda came running in.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worriedly.

I nodded just before I started crying because of the pain.

"I'm going to help to stand up then I'm going to take you to my car then the hospital, allright?" Soda asked, taking my hand.

I nodded and I felt Soda trying pull me up. He was succesful and he helped me to his car.

_**SODA'S POV**_

I helped Snowflake to my car. She was crying and screaming in pain. Once she was in my car, I drove as fast as I could to the hospital. My only fear was that the cops were gonna stop me and we weren't gonna get to the hospital on time.

We got to the hospital in 5 minutes. I helped Snow outta the car and helped her inside. She was crying harder with each step. She really held my hand tight.

Once we got in, I helped her sit down and I went to the desk to check her in. I explained everything to the nurse and she gave me papers to fill out and I filled them out and me and Snow were rushed to the delivery room.

_**SNOWFLAKE'S POV**_

When we got to the hospital, Soda helped me out of the car and rushed me inside. He helped me sit down and he went to check me in. On a scale of one to ten, the pain was probably about a fifteen. Soon after, me and Soda were rushed to the delivery room.

I was laid down on a bed and the doctors told me to start delivering.

5 minutes later, I had given birth to my new 3 pound 5 ounce baby girl. I named her Ember.

Since Ember hadn't cried yet, the doctors had to run some tests on her. Soda was holding my hand.

"I can't believe what we brought into the world." I said with my voice breaking.

"I know." Soda said.

It wasn't long before the doctor came back. From the look on his face, I think I knew about Ember before he even said anything...


	4. Chapter 4

The doctor walked in and by the look on his face, I think I already knew the answer about baby Ember.

"Whats going on?" I asked, hoping my baby girl was going to be okay.

"Ember is going to be okay," the doctor said now smiling. "You will be able to see her in about an hour while we run some tests to make sure she's healthy because she was born premature and there could be chances of a health problem."

Me and Soda both smiled and thanked the doctor and he left the room, leaving us.

"I can't believe this is happening to us." I said.

"I know," Soda said, taking my hand.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

An hour later, Ember was brought out to us. She was wrapped in a blanket and was sleeping. Once she was put in my arms, her eyes opened. Two deep, dark brown eyes stared back at me. I smiled. I was so happy with what me and Soda brought into the world.

**Short chapter yes :/ Chapter 5 is coming soon :D**


End file.
